


My Heroes

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Smut, TW - Past Abuse (Mentioned but not descriptive), TW - Sexual Abuse (Mentioned not descriptive), Threesome, m/m/f threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After months of searching, you are about to get your revenge on the vampire that ruined your life with the help of the two men who rescued you, John and Dean Winchester. The hunt opens the door leading you to feel brave enough to go after what you truly want. Them.





	My Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on Tumble on reader's first threesome with two favorite characters. All errors are my own, gifs found through good, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

  
  


The smell of death and decay choked the air making me gasp as I clawed at the walls around me. I heard Master’s laughs as I fought and screamed before his hands grasped my upper arms tightly, “Get off me, Master! NO! No, please!”

      “Y/N! Y/N! Wake up!” I jump gasping staring into Dean’s green eyes. “Look at me, sweetheart. Breathe with me, okay?”

     I nodded matching his breathing before I taste the bile and move off the bed making it to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of my stomach. A cold rag presses against my forehead as I look up finding John kneeling beside me and Dean by the door with his arms crossed, “It was just a nightmare. I’m sorry go back to bed.”

      “We’re not going anywhere sweetheart,” John offered helping me to my feet as Dean grabbed a bottle of water twisting the cap off handing it to me. “Let’s get you back in bed and I think tomorrow you need to stay back. It’s the case.”

       “John, I need this,” I offer knowing it’s the truth and he does too.  Master escaped that night and after months we’ve finally found him. “I’ll be okay. I need to finish this with you and Dean.”

       “Y/N, are you sure?” Dean asks knowing the answer already by his face.

       I nod grabbing John’s hand and then reaching for Dean’s with the bravest smile I can manage, “You both take such good care of me, but I promise I’m ready for this.”

       John rubs his hand over his face before looking to Dean as they share a silent conversation. It’s something they’ve done numerous times but now I’m aware it’s about me. I squeeze their hands once more and John nods climbing in next to me. Since the rescue, I’ve shared a bed with one or the other always afraid to be alone. But these two men, a father, and son have been my heroes since the day they pulled me out of that hell hole. I have no plans to let them down or let that monster continue to walk free.

## The Hunt

        I’m following Dean with my machete at the ready. Unbeknownst to John, he gave me a shot of whiskey to still my nerves but he knew how important this was to me. Dean could read my mind better than I could sometimes. I nod taking my position as we make our way into the old house. The smell that hits is not unfamiliar just unpleasant. Dean and I nod separating to cover more ground as we hear John come in from the front. It’s moments like this where I’m thankful Sam stayed back at Bobby’s for certain hunts. I didn’t want him to ever meet the Master.

        It was too quiet as I took the stairs up to the second floor looking around finding more of nothing, but something in me said he was here. He had to be here. I opened the door finding a bedroom with an old mattress on the floor but not much else. I eased inside checking for any sign but finding now. That is until the door slammed behind me and I was kicked to the ground. Like a damn amateur, my machete skidded out of reach as I tried to dash before something heavy lands on top of me. I knew it was him from the smell and the way he breathed down my neck.

        “I’ve missed you, Whore. They took you away from me after I’d finally gotten you trained,” he growls pulling my hair tightly into his fist and jerking my head up. “I could snap your neck now and let the Winchesters find you like this and they couldn’t stop me. I could fuck you right here like I used to and let them find you broken and bleeding again. So many possibilities Whore.”

        “That’s not my name!” I growl swinging my head back cracking his nose effectively catching him off guard. I scramble for the machete but he grabs my jacket and pulls me into his arms before throwing against the wall hard before I collapse onto the mattress in a daze. “Help!” I manage before he’s on top of me again teeth bared ready to strike. Suddenly I’m back there in my cage the panic sets in but now I’m ready to fight back as I draw back punching him as hard as I can manage. It doesn’t do much but it gives John and Dean enough time to crash the party.

         “Son of a bitch!” John exclaims rushing forward swinging the machete but Master easily dodges it but Dean’s waiting. Dean draws his gun firing two shots into his knee caps as he crumbles with a growl. John pulls me to my feet handing me his machete. “Finish it, Princess.”

         The machete feels heavy as Dean and John force him to the ground in front of me. I’m finally going to be free of him. “So the Winchesters took my Whore? Do you like the way she’s trained? Doesn’t she make the prettiest sounds when you fuck her? I assume you both enjoy a taste, a little father son action? Do you like that Whore? I see the way you look at them and the way they look back. Maybe you just like living up to your name.”

         “My name’s Y/N,” I spit before swinging with a scream and his head is gone the corpse falling to the floor. I drop the machete swallowing the panic with deep breaths as I feel a weight lift off my shoulders. “He’s gone,” I open my eyes to John, who wraps his arms around me, and I collapse against him in sobs. “He’s gone.”

        “Yeah, he is Princess and you did it,” Dean offers squeezing my shoulder. “Dad, why don’t you take her to the car? I’ll burn this but she needs to get out of here.”

        “Good call, son. Come on Sweetheart,” John doesn’t ask before he lifts me in his arms. I moan a bit suddenly feeling the fight with Master but snuggle in any way. The Master was a lot of things but he wasn’t wrong about one thing. The way I looked at Dean or John was anything but platonic.

## Patch Up Confessions

John laid me out in the back seat checking my head. Apparently, I was bleeding but it wouldn’t need stitches he offered his jacket and I took it letting the stress pull me into a light sleep. The roar of the Impala wakes me but the men up front seem unaware as they continue their conversation.

       “I’m really proud of her, Dad,” Dean offers from the passenger seat.

       “She did good Dean. We trained her well. Has she ever talked to you about her time with him?” John asks Dean and there is pain there.

       “No. I’m afraid to ask her about it or how long he had her. I mean she thought her name was Whore when we found her. I…I just can’t imagine what he did to her. You’ve heard the nightmares Dad. It scares me,” Dean almost whispers at the end. He’s always been afraid to appear weak in front of John.

       “Me too,” John responds and I can tell it shocks Dean as much as it does me. I take that as my cue sitting up.

       “Don’t be scared boys,” I lean over the seat. “When we get to the hotel I’ll tell you what I’m able to, but can we stop at a pharmacy for a heating pad. I think my back is going to be one giant bruise.”

        “Whatever you want sweetheart,” John offers and I set back into the seat as Dean turns on the music. Led Zeppelin plays quietly and nothing else is said. John keeps his word stopping at a Rite Aid before returning with a heating pad, ice packs, and bottles of ibuprofen. “Here got this for you too,” he hands over a bag of M&Ms and a small box of microwave popcorn with a Dr. Pepper. “Dean said you liked this when he took you to the movies so I thought you earned a treat.”

         I reach up throwing my arm around his neck and then my other around Dean’s before squeezing them, “You guys are the best. I can’t wait to tell Sammy about the hunt. Do you think he’ll be proud of me?”

        “Of course, he will. So will Bobby,” Dean smiles and I take the bags sitting back. The pharmacy is pretty close to the hotel so there isn’t a long wait until the Impala pulls up into the parking space. Dean leads a hand and helps me into the room before returning to help John grab the stuff from Baby. I peel off my jacket and my shirt checking the mirror. Sure enough, there are bruises and a few small cuts. I kick off my boots and my jeans checking for more damage but it’s only more of the same. I turn to the sound of a cough realizing I’m standing in my underclothes in the motel room and John and Dean are doing their best not to stare.

       “Sorry guys just checking the damage,” I grab my bag and slip into the bathroom taking a deep breath. The words the Master spit out floating in my head about Dean and John. I slip under the hot spray of the shower that does wonder on my muscles before I slip into my pajamas, a simple short and tank top with Wonder Woman’s logo. Dean told me I reminded him of Wonder Woman and then I found these so it was a nice reminder. The issue being when I step out I promised to tell them everything. I can’t go back now so forward is the only path. I step out to the smell of popcorn as John waves me over.

       “Let me check your head again,” he orders as I sit on the bed. Dean brings me the Dr. Pepper and the popcorn M&M mix before sitting on the bed across from where John inspects my head. “Dean, bring me the first aid kit. I just want to put a bandage on this for the night just in case.” John bandages the area and then lets me sit against the heating pad as he pulls a beer for him and Dean. They both sit looking to me waiting. “When you’re ready to talk, we’re ready to listen.”

       “Are you sure you guys really want to know?” They share a look, sip on their beer, and nod almost in sync. “Okay, well, for starters I should mention that he had me for a very long time. That’s why I don’t really know my age, my birthday, or even where I’m from. The only thing I do remember is watching him kill my parents. As for my name, I doubt he even knew what it was so he just called me Whore. I was young enough to think that was my name. At first, I was just a meal but then when I grew up some I was…well I was more.”

      “More?” Dean asks but I can tell he doesn’t want to.

      “I was his favorite slave, Dean. Any terrible thing you fathom I did or had it done to me. I can’t go into more detail than that I’m afraid. You’ve probably heard some because they lurk in my nightmares. Even with him dead I doubt they’ll go away, but it’s all very unpleasant.”

     John and Dean looked stricken but continued drinking before John spoke, “You know we’d never hurt you, Y/N. We didn’t rescue you to use you like he claimed. Since he’s dead if you want to leave we’ll understand. You’ve seen enough horrors I don’t expect you to want to keep seeing them.”

     “Do you want me to leave?” I ask suddenly because that was definitely not the response I expected. Did they really believe I thought they were going to do the same to me as that monster?

      “Of course not, Sweetheart,” John answered as Dean only glared at his father. “We…we care about you and we just want you to make your own decisions.”

       “Well, you guys are my decision. I love you, both of you. I don’t want to leave, but there is something I think you should know,” I think the phrase Dean uses often is  _go big or go home_. Well, might as well lay all the cards on the table.  

“Tell us, Princess,” Dean urges as he seems to be leaning closer.

       “The Master was a right prick but he wasn’t wrong about how I feel. I look at you two like heroes because to me you are,” I took a deep breath preparing to say the words. “I’m in love with both of you. I passed it off that I just had feelings because you saved me but…it’s more than that. Every day I’m with you I fall a little deeper.” I stand up and move to stand between then cupping their faces with my hand. “I want both of you.”

        Both men swallow and look at each other before John stands, “We’re not going to take advantage of you. You’re still pumped up from the hunt and I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

       “Dad’s right. It’s not that we don’t want you because Princess you are amazing but we just think you should take a breath here.”

        “Fine,” I offer before I pull my tank top off and then slide my shorts down leaving myself completely naked in front of them. This is huge for me. I haven’t let another soul touch me but I want, no, I need them to touch me. “My body has always been used beyond my control, like a toy. I make my own decisions now and I want both of you. I want to be loved and cherished not hurt. Master wouldn’t let another thing touch me so I’ve never been with anyone else but him. Please let me have this. Please, this is what I want.” I step closer to John since he’s still standing to bring my hand to his face tipping his head towards me. “Please,” I mouth against his lips. “Please, will you and Dean make love to me?”

        “Yes,” John whimpers before kissing me. He sits the beer bottle down on the table before wrapping his arms around me deepening the kiss. I can feel his arousal growing as warmth spreads on my back and I pull from John’s kiss to kiss Dean over my shoulder.

        “We’ll be gentle, Princess,” Dean whispers into my ear as he begins pulling his clothes off. I turn focusing on the buttons on John’s shirt before pushing it off kissing his neck. He smells woodsy with a hint of sweat and it’s intoxicating. John groans as my breasts brush against his chest and I smile up at him as I reach undoing his jeans pushing them and his boxers to the ground. He kisses me again before pushing me back to sit on the bed. He steps back as Dean kneels on the bed next to me already naked and pumping his own cock in his hand.

       “If you need to stop just tell us Baby Girl,” John’s voice is rougher than usual and I only nod as Dean captures me in a heated kiss with his hands tangling in my hair. I feel warm calloused hands gently pushing my thighs apart as Dean lays me back on the bed. He moves away enough for me to see John on his knees looking up as he slowly presses kisses up my thighs.

      “You’re beautiful, Princess,” Dean’s eyes are full of adoration as he begins kissing down my chest before taking one nipple in my mouth and the other in hand. I can’t concentrate on his actions before John’s mouth is on my pussy. A gasp escapes me as John licks and sucks at my clit combined with Dean’s sucking at my breast I’m already on edge. Dean pulls his mouth away with a grin, “Come on Princess. Come all over my Dad’s face. Let go.” He demands before switching to my other breast. John himself growls as he lips wrap around my clit and he brings two fingers carefully thrusting in and out of my entrance. The sensations are overwhelming before suddenly warmth spreads and I do as Dean commanded.

      “O…oh god!” I scream as I come Dean takes that moment to kiss me swallowing my moans as John continues fucking me with his fingers through the orgasm. They both pull away from me at the same time and I grin as John makes a show of licking his fingers clean, “That felt so good, John.”

      “We aren’t finished yet,” John grins, standing as I sit up. I take each Winchester’s cock in hand slowly pumping them as they have another silent conversation. While they’re distracted I lean over swiping my tongue across Dean’s cock and he nearly jumps before I do the same to John. He smiles as I look up at him completely enamored, “You are trouble. How do you want us baby girl?”

       “I want you both inside me,” I purr. “I can take it.”

       “I’ve got some lube in my bag,” Dean rushes to his bag and I chuckle. He’s such a good boy scout. He bounces back, “Got it!”

       “A little eager, son?” John chuckles taking the lube and sitting beside me. “Tell us what you want Baby or rather where you want us.”

        I shrug my shoulders, “I don’t really know. Dealer’s choice I’ve never had a threesome I just know that I want you both inside me as you come.”

        Dean decides for me, “Well, Dad you can’t keep your eyes off her ass so why don’t you take that. I want her pussy.”

        I nod climbing up onto John’s lap, “My ass is yours anytime you want it Da…John.”

       “Did you just?”

       “I think she did, Dean. What were you going to call me?”

         A stupid fantasy that I never meant to utter out loud but he didn’t seem upset but it, “I was going to call you Daddy. I know it’s weird I’m sorry.”

        John’s hands wrap around the back of my neck, “I love it baby girl. You can call me and Dean your Daddies. Isn’t that right, son?”

       “Fuck yes,” Dean groans slipping behind me kissing up my back and over my shoulder. “You’re so perfect, Princess. We’re so lucky to have you.”

       “I’m lucky to have the both of you. My heroes, please take me,” I want them both so much I’m aching. I hear the lid of the lube pop.

       “Turn around and suck Dean’s cock baby girl. I need to get you ready,” John orders and I scramble to comply. Dean’s waiting for me and I take his cock in hand kissing up his shaft when I feel John’s slick fingers begin working me open. Anal isn’t new but it’s always an odd sensation so I focus on Dean and making him feel good. The only issue is at this rate I probably won’t be sucking John’s cock tonight but in the back of my mind I’m hoping tonight is not a one-time thing.

       I take Dean in my mouth as far as I can manage. Not surprisingly he’s too big so I work what’s left with my hands. Dean’s hands tangle in my hair with groans that shoot straight to my core. John’s slowly working a third finger into me and I’m so ready for another orgasm I pull off Dean, “I’m ready Daddy. Please, I’m ready.”

      “Princess is eager. Let me help,” Dean takes my hands as John spreads his legs allowing me to fit between them when I feel the head of his cock pressing against my hole. He’s big so he goes slow inching further and further into me. I already feel completely filled and I don’t even have Dean yet. “How’s she feel Dad?”

        “Son, like heaven, get in here because there’s no way I’m going to last long. She feels too damn good. You feel so good for Daddy,” John leaves searing hot open mouthed kisses along my back as Dean slowly lowers his cock pushing into me. He’s flush against me and the burn from being filled feels so good I can only nod to encourage them to move. Dean and John work in tandem thrusting in and out of me. John’s hands fondle at my breasts still leaving kisses across my back while Dean sucks marks on my neck his hand wandering down to circle my clit helping me reach my peak. Not that he needs to just the feel of them is rushing me toward my end.

        “Feels so good,” I moan tears in my eyes. “Thank you, thank you. I love you. I love you both so much.” I’m lost in pleasure between them thrusting into me and just feeling worshipped. That’s exactly how this feels. They’re worshipping me.

        “I’m close, Sweetheart, look at Dean so is he. We’re going to fill you up. Do you want that? Do you want us to mark you as ours?” John’s voice is rough and sends shocks to my core as Dean nods in agreement.

        “Yes, Daddies! I’m yours! Mark me I’m yours!” I practically scream as I feel my own orgasm. Dean’s rhythm begins to shudder and I know he’s close. Just as he’s about to cum his lips attach to one side of my neck as John’s teeth sink to the opposite shoulder. I scream once more as Dean comes drawing out my orgasm forcing me to clamp tightly around John’s cock, which quickly causes him to come. “Yes, fuck!”  

      I collapse against Dean as he slowly pulls out kissing the top of my head. He wraps his arms around me as John slides out. I groan at the feeling of cum leaking out of me as Dean hands me to John. John holds me tight as Dean returns with a wash cloth and towel cleaning us all off. John lays me down in the middle of the bed before he and Dean each take a side cuddling against me. I’m so tired and drained but the thought of these two brave hunters cuddling me is a welcome thought.

     “Thank you. I can’t tell you how much this means to me,” I offer sleepily. “What happens now?” Rip the band aid off is always best. A part of me fears not only was this a one-time thing but that they did it just for me.

      “Well for now we rest, Sweetheart,” John sounds just as tired as I feel. “We’re going to get some sleep because trust me you will be hurting in the morning.”

      “Okay, then just tell me one thing. Was this just once? Or am I really yours? Both of you,” I ask and I know I must sound absolutely pathetic but I’m past the point of caring.

       Dean leans forward kissing me as does John, “Princess, Dad and I have been in love with you for so long. It may take some work but we both want you.”

       “We’ll talk more in the morning baby girl. Get some sleep,” John gives me a final kiss and with a deep breath, I fall asleep.

## The Morning After

      My first thought on waking is that I must have gone ten rounds with Muhammad Ali. My muscles ache from my neck to my feet and while some of them are the good kind of ache my back is screaming otherwise. As I finally manage to set up pulling the sheet around me for some sense of modesty I’m painfully aware that I’m alone. Both Winchesters are gone and the room is silent save for the sound of the heater near the window. However, it seems they left some medicine and a bottle of water on the table with a note that says  _Take me, Princess._  I look at the pills realizing they are the high-quality pain killers, not just aspirin or ibuprofen and take them happily. We only save these for the most important injuries and I’m glad I rated that today. My body feels like one giant bruise as I force myself out of the bed to the bathroom. Once I finish I find my pajamas folded on the counter and slip them back on before returning to the bed. Dean and John will be back soon so I should rest as much as I can before we make the long trip back to Bobby’s place.

     When I wake the second time it’s to the smells of coffee, bacon, and something sweet. I feel the bed dip and I open one eye to see John smiling down at me. He shaved this morning but left enough of his beard that I hold my hand up rubbing against it. John grabs my hand with a kiss to my palm, “Tickles Sweetheart. You hungry? Dean and I grabbed a little bit of everything.”

     “Famished and thanks for the pain killers. Waking up the first time was horrible,” John helps me set up and Dean is still nowhere to be found. “Where’s Dean?”

     “He had one more errand he wanted to run so I told him I’d bring breakfast back for you. Come on,” John helps me to the table. I can walk it just takes some time for my muscles to cooperate.

    They definitely spoiled me. There are eggs, bacon, waffles, and some kind of gooey Danish thing. John made my coffee just like I liked it and I dig in just as Dean comes in with a bag. He lays the bag on the bed before coming over and kissing my cheek. He tries to take my bacon and I snatch it back as John laughs at the display, “Never touch a lady’s bacon, Winchester.”

     “Yes, ma’am! Did Dad tell you the news?” I shook my head taking another bite before Dean continued, “You slept through the night. No nightmares.”

     I drop my fork looking up, “Seriously? I didn’t wake up once.”

     “Not once Sweetheart,” John added in. “In fact, I was surprised when the alarm on our phones went off you didn’t even budge.”

     “Well, you guys kind of wore me out,” I blush thinking about the night before. I thought perhaps I might feel a shred of regret but I don’t. It was the best night of my life.

     “So, no regrets this morning?” John’s tone is serious and Dean looks at me too with full attention.

     “It was the best night of my life. I sincerely mean that. John, Dean, I have no words. Last night was everything I needed,” I can’t explain it any better than that, but they appear to accept it. “Did, did you guys enjoy it? I mean was I okay?” I can’t look at them suddenly feeling my nerves.

      John’s kneeling beside me in a heartbeat, “It was perfect Y/N. You don’t ever have to worry about that. We love you, too.”

      I feel giddy hearing him say it leaning forward kissing him, “So when I don’t feel like a giant bruise we should do it again.”

      “Which will be a bit Princess,” Dean leans in to get his own kiss making me just as giddy as John did. “But we do have a present for you.”

      “Okay,” Dean smiles turning to the bag pulling out a box wrapped in newspaper.

      “Dad and I actually got this for you a while back but we figured now was the right time,” Dean hands me the box. It’s roughly the shape of a shoe box but heavier than a pair of shoes.

      “Go ahead and open it, Sweetheart,” John squeezes my hand finally standing to sit back in his chair.

     I make quick work of the wrapping to a solid wood box. I open it and gasp at the sight. It’s a hand gun much like Dean’s but instead of the pearl handle, it’s more of a dark midnight blue, which seems to shimmer similar to Dean’s gun. Besides the gun, there is a wallet, which I open it to find a license inside. I know it’s a fake but reading it I begin to cry until John and Dean wrap their arms around me. My hands clutch into the fabric of their shirts pulling them as close as they can to me.

      “Thank you so much! I’ve never had a last name and this is the only one I want,” I practically wail releasing them to hold up the license. There beside my picture is the name I chose, Y/N, with the middle name Autumn and the last name Winchester. The birth date reads October 1st, 1982 and that I’m from Lawrence, Kansas just like my boys.

       “We know Fall is your favorite season so we just choose it for your middle name and October for your birth month,” John offers. “You’ve been a Winchester since we saved you so we hope you don’t mind.”

        “The gun is just like mine but I had your handle changed because it reminds of the sky at night. You always love stargazing so we wanted it to be special just for you,” Dean continues.

        I rub the tears from my face and stand pulling each of them into a heated kiss. I’ve experienced so much pain until I met them and though I know the future is never certain for right now I’m finally happy. I have a family, and the love of two of the best men I’ve ever known, my heroes.


End file.
